Babies for Graduation
by krazykat144
Summary: Bella and Emmett are a couple that's been together since eighth grade. Now as seniors, a football scholarship, pregnancy, and graduation, are coming up. Will a jealous teenager break them apart? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella and Emmett read and review.**

**Oh and I made that Bella's name because I like it being different, everyone uses the same Isabella Marie Swan.**

* * *

_**Bella Point of View**_

**I was walking down the halls in school. I was pretty much used to the stares and whispers. My name is Isabella Madison Marie Swan. I was dating the head football player of Forks High School, Emmett Evan James McCarthy. And I was going to have his baby. We were high school seniors and had been together since the middle of eighth grade. We were both only children, my father raised me, as my mother died from a problem during birth with me. And he lived with his mother, who seemed to just lie in bed since her husband left her. **

**Our parents were upset, to say the least, about the pregnancy, but they knew that we loved each other. I wore Emmett's grandmother's wedding ring on my left ring finger. We got engaged a month before we got pregnant, but, of course, the jealous sluts Lauren and Jessica said he asked me to marry him because I was pregnant. But it would be another two months when I found out I was pregnant. **

**Emmett would go to school on his football scholarship, and I would stay home and work in a local restaurant after I got a babysitter for the babies. **

**My doctor was Carlisle Cullen; his kids came here, and I talked to them a lot. Alice had became something like a best friend to me, and her, Jasper, Rose, and Edward were the only ones I could really talk to at school, other than Emmett. Alice and Jasper were together; Rose and Edward were together. Everyone in school thought it was weird, but I didn't they weren't related. I could tell Jasper and Rose weren't "twins," but it was the story they told to fit in, they did look alittle bit a like. I told them I could tell the differences because I was good at picking things out about people. That's how I knew they were different, really different, but I hadn't figured out how much. But I loved them. I had my own room in their house. Emmett was close friends with Jasper and Edward too, so he was over there a lot too. **

**I was six months along and the Christmas break was coming up. When we returned from break, I would be seven months, and I was already huge. I am having triplets! I was having two very small girls because I was also having a large baby boy compared to the girls. The Cullen's were my second family, and Alice was going hog wild. **

**Emmett and I were so happy for the three babies but knew that we were going to have our hands very busy. We had chose to name the girls, Laylee Marie Casey McCarthy, and Lillian Louisa Renee McCarthy, after his mom Louisa, my mom Renee, and me, Marie. Our bouncing baby boy would be named Anthony Jason Ray McCarthy. Alice, the hyper pixie that she is had, bought us three silver baby spoons. Each one had one of the babies names engraved on it. **

**Mike was obsessed with me. I guess he thought that if I would have sex with Emmett that I would get on my back for him. So, everyday as I waddled to my classes at my slow pace, Mike flirted with me; it seemed endless until the Cullen's started walking me to my classes. Edward and Jasper picked me up and carried me to make sure I wasn't late for my classes. **

**Today, I would go to another check up with Carlisle, and then it was winter break. I sighed as I waddled down the halls alone. People were staring and whispering on this sunny day. I was alone today; Emmett was at an away game two hours away, so he wouldn't get back until seven at night. I was spending the night at Alice's. I got my checkups there and would just spend the night there. Maybe Emmett would go over there after his game.**

* * *

**Okay do you like it?**

**Review it please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Babies for Graduation**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

I stood in Alice's bathroom, wiping the rest of the goop off of my stomach. Carlisle had really rocked my world.

**FLASH BACK**

"Bella," he said, his face worried as he sighed. "You're at high risk for easy labor." He said, moving the handle around my tummy.

"Will I lose my babies?" I asked, tears starting to come from my eyes.

"No, you have held them long enough that they can live outside of the womb. But you run a high risk of going into early labor. It probably wouldn't be like this if it was a single baby and the risk wouldn't be as high if it was twins." I nodded, understanding.

"So, you don't me to move around as much." I said.

"Yes, and don't get too stressed or work too hard, really you shouldn't work that hard. You're on winter break, so you will be back in two weeks in school. I want you to start resting, starting January sixteenth, you will go to school four days of the week." January sixteenth was the day I was officially seven months. I was due April eighth. And the senior class would graduate April second, I laughed. "As you get closer to your due date, your school days will get lesser, until you're only going two days a week. What's so funny, Bella?"

"Okay." I looked at the babies on the screen. "Can you print those out?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. As he handed them to me, I smiled and studied them. "You know if you look closely, it looks like there are two Alice's' in there and an Emmett. And, I'm due six days after graduation, it's a nice present, don't you think?" I said. He chuckled.

"Yep and yep because the girls are so small." He said, sitting next to me.

"Yea, but knowing the way their dad is, Anthony is probably already teaching Laylee and Lillian things they shouldn't know." I said and laughed, getting a laugh out of Carlisle also. I hugged Carlisle tightly; his coldness rubbing my body, making me shiver and goose bumps erupt over my body. "Thanks for being my second dad." I said, pecked his cheek and went to the bathroom.

I had made my way here, and I was now using a baby blue rag to lightly wash the goop of my stomach. I laughed as I looked myself over in the mirror. You really could say that I looked like I would explode. There was a soft knock at the door and a small pixie head poked through the door to smile at me. "Hey momma, you're glowing." She walked in and handed me a box wrapped in a sky blue wrapping with pink strips.

I smiled, "What's this Alice?" I said as she handed it to me.

"Open it." She said as she hopped on the sink. I sighed and opened it. Inside were three picture frames and a photo album. I looked at them with a face of questioning. Something clicked inside my head; I pulled out the pictures I had just gotten from Carlisle.

"How did you know that I would ask Carlisle for pictures?" I asked her.

"Um, Bella I have to talk to Carlisle, but I'll be back soon." She said and skipped out of the bathroom.

"Okay, fine. I guess." I sighed and slipped the photos of the babies in the frames Alice had just given me. I walked into Alice's room and opened my bag and slipped my new presents in my bag. I walked over to Alice's bed; it was a dark blue which matched Alice greatly. It matched Jasper too, it was his bed too. I always stopped in Alice's room before I went to mine every time I came here.

I walked over to my bag and picked it up as Jasper walked in. "Hey momma!" he said and hugged me stiffly. I smiled and hugged him back. I always felt better when I was around him.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing much, you?" He said and smiled.

I sighed. "Nothing. I just wish that damn pixie would tell me what she's hiding from me, what everyone is." I said.

"You never know, but I think our family is really getting used to the idea of letting the two new additions. What is going on?" he said.

"Yea, I just don't like being in the dark." I said and walked over to the door. "See ya later, J." I said, opening the door. I walked over to Emmett's room and dropped my bag on his floor. "Stupid charity game." I muttered as I curled under his blankets. So many scouts were going to be at the last minute game. It was the middle of December, and it hadn't snowed yet, so the high school football coaches came together and decided to plan a tournament to see what school had the best players. I already knew Emmett was the best, and I loved him so much. He never let it on to his friends and peers that he was really smart. I buried my face in his pillow, inhaling the scent of my beloved. I stood and walked over to his closet; like me, he also kept some of his clothes here too. I stripped down into my undergarments and pulled on one of his light gray, long-sleeve shirts and crawled back on in his bed. I yawned and feel asleep with the picture he kept on his nightstand in my arms.

**Emmett Point of View**

I sat on the bus, my fingers drumming on my leg. I wanted to get home so bad. I had called my mom right after the game and told her that I would be going to the Cullen's, then I called the Cullen's and asked to talk to Bella, only to find out she was asleep in my room. I groaned as the bus slowly pulled into the school parking lot. We had won, so the guys were going to have a party, but I was going to go see my Bella. The guys knew everything, like how we were engaged before the pregnancy and the triplets. I stood and was the first off the bus. I saw Edward's Volvo in the corner of the parking lot and started running to it. As I reached the car, I turned and waved to the guys, "Bye guys don't celebrate to hard," I yelled.

"Bye, Daddy!" They yelled together. I laughed and opened the car door, looking at Edward.

"Hey Eddie." I said, getting a punch form him.

"Don't call me Eddie!" he yelled.

"Okay let's go home, I wanna see my babies." I said.

"Okay." Edward said and pulled out of the parking lot at speeds that were certainly not legal. We pulled into the driveway of my second home, and I jumped out of the car. As I raced through the door, I saw Esme and wrapped her up in a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, mom," I said then bounced up the stairs.

"Hey, Em," she called back.

I opened the door and looked at the figure under the blanket. I walked over to the bed and lay next to her. I pulled a picture frame out of her arms and looked at it. It was the picture of Bella and me at our junior prom. I closed my eyes and went back to that night.

**FLASH BACK**

I sat in Bella's living room with Charlie. We were talking about sports with Jasper as Alice and Bella were getting ready for the prom. Bella actually wanted to go and was willingly up there with Alice. Alice was probably piling pounds of make-up on Bella's flawless face, but it was all un-needed. I heard the steps of heels on the stairs and stood in the kitchen with Jasper. Alice came down in a peach colored dress that rested just below her knees. She smiled as Bella came down. She wore a dark blue dress that flowed all the way to her feet; she wore simple heels that were the same shade of blue as her dress. I wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her around the room. Alice had piled her curls on the top of her head delicately and simply lined her eyes and put a little mascara on her. I smiled as she laughed as I gave her a white flower to top off her look.

**END FLASH BACK**

That was the day I finally knew that Bella was the one. It was the night I realized I loved her. The next day, I went out and bought a wedding ring knowing that I could use my grandmother's ring to use as an engagement ring. I smiled as she turned around and looked at me. "Hey baby, how's my babies?" I asked her.

"I'm fine; there are pictures of the babies in my bag." She said. I walked over to her bag and pulled out the pictures, sitting back on the bed with her.

"Look at them, there is our babies," I said as I kissed her. Then I remembered that I hadn't showered yet. "Oh I'll be right back. I have to shower and should go down stairs and eat." I said as I walked to my closet and picked a pair of jeans and a sweater to wear. "And you look good in my clothes." I said. I shuddered at the thought of what I would look like in her clothes; it would really be a laughing matter.

* * *

**Hey you know you guys should review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Babies for Graduation.**

**Chapter 3.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Bella Point of View

I sat in the passenger seat in Emmett's Jeep as he pulled into the school parking-lot. I kissed him softly and unbuckled the belt that was around my hips. I strangled to get out of the car and needed Emmett's help when he pulled me up my by upper arms. I sighed, "Thanks."

"No problem, baby." He said and leaned down to kiss me softly.

"I love you," I said as I buried my face in his chest.

"I love you too," he murmured into my hair. Over the weekend, we had went on a road trip with our parents on vacation and ended up looking at a house in Seattle. Since Emmett was going to Seattle University, we thought about renting it. It was four bedrooms and three baths. It was in the middle of five restaurants, and five miles or so from the University.

"Bye," I said as I kissed him again.

Bye hun," he said and parted ways with me.

I waved as we walked opposite ways to our first period class.

I was waddling down the hall as I felt an arm wrap around my chest and pull my back against a chest. "Get off!" I hollered. The halls were empty so no one heard me.

"Come on, Bells. I know how horny you are, and you're pregnant, so I knew that means you want it." Mike's hot breath ran on my ear causing me to shudder. His breath smelt like beer, and I knew this probably wouldn't end well. My heart rate picked up as I twisted in his arms. Once I turned around, his lips crashed into my face, and I gagged as he shoved his nasty tongue in my mouth, choking me. I kneed him in his small cock and raisin sized balls while I bit on his tongue. I spit the blood on the floor and ran as fast my little ones would let me.

I ran through the bathroom door and sighed as I slid down the door. My breaths were ragged and quick. It was so hard to breath; I tried to calm down, to relieve some of the stress, because I knew it wasn't good for the babies. My stomach, hurt and my body shook with sobs. I pulled myself up by the sink and washed my face with cool water. My sobs were quiet, but they shook me hard.

I turned to leave but was stopped when Lauren and Jessica walked in. I cringed at being in the same room as them.

"Oh look, Jess. It's the high school whore," Lauren said.

"Yea. You know the bitch already has Emmett, and Mike has this obsession over you. So you have to have every guy, don't you?!" Jessica said her face red with rage. My back was against the wall, and they stood in front of me, blocking me in.

"You guys are the whores, so I don't see why you are walking in here and calling me a whore. I had sex with one person that I have been with for almost six years and was engaged to."

"No, your trying to fuck everyone in this little school. You probably had sex with Mr. Sexy Doctor." Lauren sneered and poked me hard in the stomach. My stomach twisted and hurt to an extreme causing me to double over. I started sobbing and held my stomach as it squeezed on itself. I emptied my stomach contents onto Lauren and Jessica's cheap shoes. "You bitch!" Lauren hollered then slapped me.

"Dr. Cullen is my doctor and best friends' dad. That's just sick on my level." I choked out.

I slid down the wall to sit on my butt, and Jessica grabbed my face. She squeezed my cheeks, "Pregnancy's a bitch huh? Puke on my shoes again, and you won't know anything," she said and slapped me harder this time.

"Two dollar shoes," I stuttered out as they stood.

"What did you say?" Lauren asked.

"Your shoes are cheap knock-offs, that cost two bucks," I said as I turned my head around, watching the room spin around me. "Your hair color is faded; your clothes are hand-me-downs from your older slob sisters."

They both hit me in my stomach and my head. As they left, they threw their shoes into the trash and called me a whore once more. My stomach twisted, and I groaned as I smelled blood. I rubbed my stomach and tried to calm down, but was hard because the scent of blood made my head cloudy. My heart was racing, and I silently cried. I had been so stressed by Mike then Lauren and Jessica made me worse. Plus they had beaten the shit out of me.

I didn't know what was happening as my head fell back. My head felt so heavy I couldn't hold it up anymore. My head rested on the wall as my vision went black...

* * *

**So you know the drill, review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Babies for Graduation.**

**Chapter 4.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Rose Point of View

I was walking down the hall. I was skipping first period because it was gym, and I hated having to hold back my speed and strength. Plus, those stupid human males pumped full of testosterone always stared at me as I ran around. So anyway, I knew I wouldn't get in trouble if I was absent from class because I could easily dazzle the teachers.

I was walking past Jessica and Lauren, which they smelled horrible, and had no shoes on. They snickered and walked away as they talked thinking I couldn't hear them.

"She is so pretty," Jessica said.

"Yea, but you totally know she's fucking Edward," Lauren said.

"Why does she get Edward, the little girl get Jasper, and the fat ass get Emmett," Jessica asked.

"Because they are all easy."

"Was it bad what we did to Bella?"

"Sssh. Never say anything about that. Remember we know nothing of how Bella got beat up in the bathroom. Let's just get out of here."

"But you, you kicked her in the stomach. You could have killed her babies!" Jessica said quieter then everything else. She was so stupid, but I'm glad she said that. I walked over to the bathroom and sure enough was attacked by scent of over powering blood.

"I don't care. She puked on our shoes and called them cheap." Lauren said.

"I don't think it is right." Jessica said and started walking the other way from Lauren.

I opened the door and saw Bella sitting up against the white wall. She sat in a puddle of her own blood which came from her womanhood. My throat seared as I took a breath. I almost ripped my pants pocket as I pulled my phone out and texted Alice.

She was in her in a matter of a minute and a half.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Lauren beat her up and kicked her in her stomach."

"Why?"

"Because she's a whore and wanted Emmett. She wants Edward and Jasper too. But she's pissed because we have them and she doesn't," I said as we gingerly picked her up and carried her out and down the hall.

"She's bleeding real badly," Alice said.

"I know. We're taking her to the office, and I'm telling them what I heard," I told her.

"What if the babies died?" Alice said.

"They might, but Charlie is going to get Lauren on assault and attempted murder. I'll make sure of it." Alice nodded as we rounded the corner and Jasper came into view. He saw Bella in our arms and ran over.

"Did she fall down the stairs?" he asked.

"No. Lauren beat her up and decided she was going to kick the pregnant girl in the stomach." Alice said. Her eyes were ablaze; she was royally pissed.

We were getting closer to the office as we talked, so Jasper took Alice's spot at Bella's head while Alice ran ahead and pulled the office door open.

"Oh, dear Lord. Mary all an ambulance!" Mrs. Hetta hollered.

The principal came out and paled as he saw Bella in our arms. "Lauren Mallory beat her up because she and Emmett are engaged, and Emmett would have sex with her," Alice said.

"Call Mr. McCarthy. He would want to be here. And an ambulance." He said as he picked up the phone and went into his office. He was talking to Charlie first, as he was the father, and then as Chief Swan.

Emmett ran in and ran to Bella as soon as he saw her. She picked her up out of Jasper and mine arms and cradled her to his chest. "Oh, Bella, please be okay. Please." He sobbed as he rocked her. He looked up at me, "What happened?" He sounded mad, which I understood. He was in full protective fiancé mood.

"She was assaulted by Lauren in the bathroom," I said quietly.

He looked down at Bella and rubbed her stomach lightly. "Please. Please be okay. You have to. I love you Bella and our babies. Be strong, Bella." He begged her and he kissed her forehead over and over. Charlie arrived soon after he was called.

"Who did this?" He asked simply.

"It was Lauren Mallory, and Jessica Stanley but Jess is kind of influenced. She even said that she was going to tell on Lauren and left her," I said. He nodded as he wrote down the names and left. He was doing his cop duties first. The ambulance arrived and quickly picked her up and placed her on the gurney. By then, Edward had come to the office and had decided that we would take the Volvo. We ran to Edward's car, and he pulled out and burned his tires on the parking lot. We drove to the hospital at seventy-nine miles an hour. We sat in the waiting room. Emmett sat with his elbows on his knees and his hands tangled in his hair. Alice sat on Jasper's lap, her face hidden in his shoulder, and I sat with my hands in Edward's.

Carlisle came out and looked at us. His face was worried and sad.

* * *

**Review it!!**

.net/s/5739588/1/Why_Boys_Shouldnt_Cheat


	5. Chapter 5

**Babies for Graduation.**

**Chapter 5.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Emmett Point of View**

When Doctor Cullen walked in with sadness in his eyes and worry on his face, I almost died. I thought that Bella had died or that she had lost the babies. I shot up out of my seat and was in front of him. "Is she okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Emmett, do you want to go see her? She is still out," he said as he started to walk me to her room.

"What about the babies are they okay?" I asked.

"Two..." he said.

"Two what, Carlisle?! What?!" I started to yell; I wanted a straight answer.

"Two of them are okay," he said curtly.

"What happened to the third?" I asked.

"One of the girls, with the trauma of the attach, and Bella's stress, aborted itself. She miscarried one of them. The other two are okay as it seems right now," Carlisle said.

What he just said broke my heart. One of my babies died. And it was all Lauren's fault. I hoped that somehow that bitch would get it. She murdered my baby. Even though she had never been born, she was alive in mine and Bella's eyes. She was our little girl, and Lauren's jealousy had to take her away.

Carlisle opened Bella's door, and I saw my angel. Her stomach had indeed decreased in size, only slightly. I only noticed because those were my babies in there. She was paler and had so many tubes hooked to her. She had an IV in her arm and a breathing tube. I walked over to her bed slowly and grasped her left hand.

"With the miscarriage of the one, the other two have more room, and have a greater chance of living in the womb longer. And they will have more room to grow, so they will have a higher birth weight," Carlisle said.

"Yea, it's just hard, you know. We had everything ready. Now, we have to return one of the cribs, high chairs, jumper, and you know..." I said.

"But you could use the money to buy more of what you need for the other two babies and use it to save up for your apartment," he said.

"Yea, sounds like a good idea," I said and wiped a tear away with my free hand.

I sat in the chair next to Bella's bed for hours until she woke up.

"Emmett?" She said hoarsely.

"Hey, baby. Let me get you some water." I stood up and walked outside quickly. I got her water and told Carlisle that she had woken up.

After she drank the water, she moved over on the bed. She smiled and patted the bed space that she had just made on the bed. I stood and climbed up next to her. "What happened, Emmett?" she asked.

I pulled her over closer and sat her between my legs. She rested against my chest. I sighed and hugged her tight against me. "We lost one of the babies."

"What?! That whore killed my baby?" she shrieked.

"Ssh… calm down, I know. I'm really mad too and sad," I said.

"I'm taking that bitch to court, I know that baby wasn't born yet, but she was still loved. We cared for her. Lauren tried to kill me, almost did, and tried to kill my babies, which she killed one," she said. She was so pissed, she had tears in her eyes. Which I had only seen once and that was when we first started going out and Lauren had got knocked-up in the eighth grade! Lauren was saying it was mine. Bella didn't do anything except not talk to me for the next two weeks.

But, it turns out that Lauren's baby's daddy was her boyfriend's cousin which moved to Seattle after he found out that Lauren had been around on him. Her parents made her get an abortion because one: she was thirteen, and tw : the baby daddy was in Seattle (that's where her boyfriend moved). "I have an idea, baby," I said.

"What? You're going to tackle her?" she said.

I chuckled, "No. But, I know these two chicks that will for sure give Lauren a beat down," I said.

She smiled wickedly and hollered, "Alice, Rose, get in here!"

The door opened slowly with a creepy sound for a horror movie. "Hey Bells, how you doing?" they asked together.

"I'm okay, but I want you two to go beat the shit out of that baby murderer," Bella said.

They looked at each other, "Bella we can't do that; your dad is Police Chief. She'll get what she earned," Rose said.

"Yea, trust me Bella, she's going to get it," Alice said with an evil smirk. I loved how she always somehow knew what would happen. "She killed your babies?" Alice asked.

"Only one. One of the girls," Bella said.

"Which one?" Rose asked.

"We don't know but now we might have to change the name of the little girl," I said.

"Why don't you just save one name for your next child? You're going to have more in the future." Rose said.

Alice looked at her with a worried face and smacked Rose on the arm. Then, she whispered something in her ear that made Rose look guilty. She muttered an "Oh" and left.

Alice smiled and waved then walked out of the door then two. I had a weird feeling that something was going on.

* * *

Review it!!

Check out my newest story Why Boys Shouldn't Cheat. I'm pretty sure you guys will love it. It's a one-shot, review it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Babies for Graduation.**

**Chapter 6.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

I woke up and yawned. I groaned at the thought of having to go to school, I had to take it easy so ensure that the babies went unharmed. I brushed my hair and pulled on a top that showed my pregnant belly. I sighed my rubbed my very there tummy, I couldn't wait until they were out of me and I could hold them. I pulled on jeans that Alice bought me claiming that they would make my ass look good, and my belly sexier. If that's possible.

I stood on my porch waiting for Emmett to come over. When he did pull up, he jumped out of the car and wrapped his burly arms around my tightly, but not enough to hurt me. I smiled after he kissed me and walked me to his car. We arrived at school it felt so weird after having not been to school for a week and a half.

I walked to my first class and asked the teacher what I missed. Not much for this class anyway, history was so easy.

"Hey Bella we missed you."

"Yea, I was in the hospital for awhile."

"Early labor?"

"No Lauren attacked me. I lost one of the babies."

'Oh Bella I'm sorry." I nodded and wiped my tears away as Ms. Hallows hugged me softly. "There's still one right?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Two actually."

"Oh well that's something to look forward to." I smiled and nodded walking to my desk as the early bell rang. I sighed and rubbed my belly as kids filed in and got my copy of Romeo and Juliet. My mind drifting and I jumped when the shrill bell rang saying first period had started. I put my book away and fished out my history book and notebook, trying to pay attention to today's lesson. School, sigh, why did we have to spend so much time in school really? The day went past quickly the sun was shining so that upped my mood alittle, but since it was sunny my friends were no where to be seen. Emmett drove me home after his football team had a meeting in locker room, they voted him MVP. I kissed him and went inside homework to catch up on, and everything. He promised to come back after seven to hang out, and talk. He liked to spend time with Charlie. I sat on my computer chair and checked my email. Nothing but spam.

I walked over to the other side of my bed room, and curled up in my bed.

I heard banging on the door and realized that I had fallen asleep, and some one was knocking on the door downstairs. "Bella are you okay? Open the door!" Emmett yelled at me door. I groaned and rolled out of the bed. I wiped my eyes and yawned, stumbling down the stairs.

"I'm coming." I said as my feet hit the kitchen floor. I opened the door after walking slowly, the pads of my feet slapping the floor.

His arms wrapped around me and he sighed. "Jeez, Bella I was so worried, what took you so long?"

"I fell asleep."

He kissed me and hugged me, his arms warm around me. He smiled and asked, "Where's Charlie?"

"I don't know, I have to get dinner started. Wanna help?" He nodded and followed me to the fridge.

"Watcha cooking?"

"Probably something easy, spaghetti."

"Yummy." I laughed and we settled down and talk for awhile, holding hands above the table. As I drained the noodles, Emmett got three plates out, and Charlie's car pulled up. He came in and walked over to me.

"Hey Bells, how was school?"

"Great, the Cullen's weren't in school, they were hiking."

"Oh, tell Alice I said hi." Charlie loved having Alice over.

"Will do."

"Hey Emmett, how was your day?"

"Great, team voted me MVP."

"That's great, do you still have the same collage plans?"

Emmett held one of my hands and placed his other my stomach while saying yes. I blushed and ate me food, the three of us ate in quick murmurs about the day. After we had finished Emmett helped me with the dished and then to watch the game with my dad. I sat on the couch be side them absentmindedly rubbing my tummy. I couldn't wait to show these kids how much I loved them.

* * *

**I know short chapter but I'm going to be rolling them out, hopefully chapter seven will be up shortly. Poll on my page, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Babies for Graduation**

**Chapter 7**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

I had to order my graduation gown, and it was huge, had to be to fit my belly. I sighed. I packed the gown in my truck and drove to Alice's house. I walked to the door, knocking one it softly. Carlisle answered.

"Hello Bella."

"Hey Carlisle, Alice there?"

"Ah, no. But she'll be home soon."

"Am I able to stay in her room until she gets back?"

"Yea, are you hungery?"

"A little."

He nodded and went into the kitchen, I walked up the stairs to Alice's room and laid on her bed, my gown next to me.

The door opened and Carlisle came in with pizza. "Esme ordered out, how's the pregnancy?"

"Good, Can't wait to have them in my arms you know."

He smiled and nodded. "So what you up to here?"

"I had to get a pretty big gown, because of my belly you know so I was hoping Alice could hem it. So I won't trip over it." He nodded.

"I'll go call her, here you eat and she'll be here soon."

I ate my food then went tot he bathroom, bad thing about pregnancy, you have to pee so much. After I was done I washed my hands and went back to Alice's room. Only to find Alice sitting on her bed. She was looking at my gown, a sad face on her face.

"Since when are you a linebacker Bella?"

"Umm, never?"

"Then why is you gown so huge?"

I pointed to my belly with a smug look on my face.

"Well I ordered a gown that will fit you, and I am going to alter it, I mean its not like they get re-used." She walked into her closet and pulled out a gown smaller then mine. I walked over and put my arms through it. She pulled it around, it met, at the top of my chest, but that was it. She stepped back and looked carefully at the gown. She grabbed a pair of sissors and cut off my zipper. I took it off and she sowed the edges so they wouldn't fray, while we talked. She sowed it quickly, and she made me put it on. She pulled out three big black buttons, and a pair of sissors. She cut three holes at the top where it met, sowed the three buttons on it and pushed them in the holes she made across from them. "That looks great, not I want to give you the outfit your going to wear under it."

I took off the gown while she was in her closet. "Alice, you don't have to get me clothes."

"For the sake of graduation, please let me dress you?"

I looked at her pleading eyes. "Fine." She squealed and raced into her closet.

She came out and handed me a very soft dress. "What is it?"

"It's a cashmere sweater dress." I looed at it and ran my fingers across the soft blue treads. "Try it on?"

I nodded and pulled my shirt over my head, my sweat pants pooled around my feet. Alice helped me slip the dress over my head. "Alice?"

"Yes."

I sighed, "I know you have shoes in the closet that go with the dress." She smiled and went back to her closet bringing out a pair of black flats, with dark blue jewels on the toes. I slipped them on, and slipped the yellow gown on again. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, usually I hatedwhen Alice dressed me up, but I liked this putfit and it was really pretty on my skin. "The gown doesn't look bad compared witht he color of the dress." I said.

Alice gasped and faked a heart attack. "Did you just talk fashion?"

I laughed. "Yea, I guess I did." I looked at myself in the mirror one last time, then turned around to talk to Alice. "So are you going to do my hair and make-up for graduation too?"

"Can I?"

"I just asked you so that's a yes."

"I think I am going to have a heart attack, never thought you would do all of this willingly, and all in one day too."

"It must be your day."

"Yep." I looked at her clock and took the gown off once again and started to change into my outfit I wore here.

"So am I goign to spend the night here, or are you going to spend the night at my house?"

She looked thoughtful for a while, "I spend the night at your house." I nodded and started to put everything in my arms. "No, I'll bring them to your house when I go over there for graduation."

"Okay, well I have to go, dinner you know."

"Bye Bella."

I waved and walked to the door, she waved and picked up the outfit, heading for the closet. I walked downstairs and saw that no one had came home, and that Carlisle had left. I shrugged and walked outside to my truck, and started my trek home.

* * *

**Whoa two chapters in one day! Next chapter will start in Carlisle point of view, how did you guys like this chapter? Tell me in a review, there's a poll in my profile.**


	8. Chapter 8

****

**Babies for Graduation.**

**Chapter 8.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Carlisle Point of View**

Alice's visions has all of us unsettled. It was so horrible the first time she saw it. Losing two of our family members, very, very horrible. When Bella came knocking on our door, I was the only one home. I answered the door and wondered why she was here. After she asked me if she could wait in Alice's room I nodded and went and got her a piece of pizza Esme ordered earlier, because Alice said a hungry human would be here. Now I see why. After talking to Bella after a few minutes I got up and went downstairs. I called Alice.

"Hey, Carlisle is something wrong?"

"No, Bella's here."

"Okay I'm on my way."

"Well, I'm going hunting, then im on my way to talk to the wolves."

"Okay Carlisle, you know I can't see you, so be careful."

"Well yea. Bye."

"Bye."

I clicked the phone shut and went out the back door, Alice's room had a side window so Bella couldn't see me disappear so quickly in the backyard. I jumped over the creek quickly and raced throught the ferns and bushes, coming to a field and opened my ears for the rush of blood in veins. I ran northwest and found three deer, I would probably drink them all, I took down the smallest, quickly draining it. Then I jumped on the back of the mother, breaking her neck, and bleeding her dry too. The buck had long fled, and I easily found it, broke it's next and finished my meal. I buried the bodies of the little deer family, and ran to the border line, that was the treaty. I waited for the wolves to come and didn't have to wait long.

Sam came out in his human form, two of his pack on his flanks.

"Hello Sam."

"Carlisle."

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Alice had a vision, one long ago and one recent. The one long ago was, both the humans Isabella and Emmett, being one of us." The wolves growled at this. "And the one more recently was, well, is going to happen in a matter of a week."

"Are more vampires coming here?" Sam asked me.

"No, we, my family and I, would like to ask you if we could change Isabella, and Emmett."

"No way in hell."

"What if I told you how they become one of us?"

He looked at me with a glare that could melt ice caps.

"Next Thursday, at the graduation, Micheal Newton will take action, to being rejected by Bella, by shooting Emmett. He will fire two bullets, the first hits Bella, the second Emmett. I don't know where, but I do know that if they aren't changed then they will die, I don't know if Bella's children will survive either, but I cannot change them, as it is against our law. There's no way to stop it, it will happen, the only way to stop it would be murder and that is why I'm talking to you. There's still the possibity that Bella and Emmett won't be able to survive the change, if the damage is bad enough."

He walked backward, he went behind a tree, and came back seconds later, in his wolf form. The two wolves in the pack that were with him, talked in their heads, Edward told me how that worked. Sam came to me and nodded his head, then sat back on his hunches and howled.

I reached the house with the roar of Bella's truck a distance away. I quickly ran upstairs and hugged Alice, swinging her small frame around in a circle. "Well Carlisle I take it that the wolves had said yes?"

"Yes Alice yes they have."

"That's great I can't wait. Even though the event is horrible."

"I have to go and plan how I'm going to do this." She nodded and I made my way out of her room and into my study.

It wasn't long before everyone else came home from hunting and heard the good news. Tonight we would celebrate. We decided to announce that we would be moving about a week after graduation. I called the Denali's and told them we would be joining the area soon enough. Eleazar was going to go to our house and clean up one of the spare bedrooms, Carmen and Kate were going to decorate it, while Tanya and Irena bought the supplies. After everything there was planned out I had to get everything here ready. I ran up to be make-shift hospital up stairs. I pulled out the two beds I had here, I got sissors and filled four shots of vemon for the cause. This would be hard, easy at the hospital, but hard here. It would be easy to call them dead, Alice had already told me that there would be two people in the mourge that looked just like them. Rose, Edward, and Esme would run them here. I would do paper work in my office, all I would have to do would be slip out of my window, run home do the process needed. I wouldn't be missed, and I would return, finish the paperwork for the two deaths, and resign.

Everything was perfect, everything would work out. Everything was covered in pain, and loss.

* * *

**Oh, so now that everyone knows what's going on, what are you thinking?**

**I have a new poll in my profile, and would gladly like it if you voted.**


	9. Chapter 9

****

****

**Babies for Graduation.**

**Chapter 9.**

******Enjoy. **

* * *

**Alice Point of View**

Tomorrow was graduation, Bella's due date was three days after graduation. Carlisle was going to do his best to save the babies. I wasn't able to see the out come and it had me on my toes. I walked up to Carlisle's study, and sat in front of his desk.

"Carlisle, do you think that the babies will survive?"

"It's possible, if we're able to keep Bella and Emmett alive for the transformation then we should have enough time to get the babies out safely. But there's always the factor of where the bullets enter Bella's body." I nodded.

"I have to go I'll hunt before Bella wakes up, everyone else is hunting before they go to the graduation ceremony. Rose, Edward, and Jasper are going to hunt before they leave for school, you're hunting tonight, and Esme just left." He nodded, and hugged me. "The spoons will be delievered today, there's wrapping paper on my bed, use that. Keep them in the box that they came in when you wrap them, just in case." He nodded again taking note in his head. I left then and walked to my room. My bag was already packed, so I flung the strap over my shoulder and kissed Jasper bye.

I heard Bella in the kitchen as I knocked on the door. Her soft steps were not spaced out and it took her forever to get half way across the room. "Bella can I just let myself in?"

"Oh, it's you Alice. I'm surprised you knocked."

I laughed and opened the door. I walked over to Bella and kissed her cheek. "What's up girl scout?"

"Nothing, the babies due date got moved up so I'm happy I'm closer to being ablr to hold my babies. I graduate tomorrow. And I'm making tacos for dinner."

"Mmm, tacos." Gross.

"Come on Alice I know you never eat. I'm not stupid, and don't notice things."

"You caught me."

"So how are you alive? All of you. I mean I never see any of you guys eat?"

"We eat, just not in front of people."

"Okay?"

"I'm going to go put my stuff in your room, 'kay?" She nodded as she turned back to the stove. I went upstairs and pulled out Bella's stuff that she was going to wear tomorrow. She loved this outfit so much I was thinking about getting another one so she could wear it as a vamp, but I thought that I should wait until she could tell me if she wanted to or not. The outfit might have bad memories for her. I sat my bag on her bed that had my outfit and the gowns in it and sighed. Charlie was rolling down the road so I decided to go down into the living room and sit on the couch. I rubbed my temples and laid down on the couch, crossing my ankles and laying my arms on my face. Tomorrow was going to be really hard.

**Graduation Day**

**Emmett Point of View**

I shook out my nerves as best as possible. Today was one of the biggest days of my life, I was graduating, and starting a new life with my fiance Bella. My was helping me this morning, it wasn't that I wasn't able to dress myself she just wanted to make sure I looked nice. Whatever I would be wearing a robe anyway. My mom decided to dress up I should wear black dress pants, and a long sleeve, button down, dress shirt. I refused to wear a tie and wore a blood red silk vest over my shirt. I brushed my short curly hair, and smiled into the mirror over my sink. Damn I looked so yummy. No wonder I was soon to be father of thr - two little ones.

The loss of that one little girl was heartbreaking and it's like the whole thing was a dream and that it never happened, but it did and it hurts. My clock said I had an hour until Alice was picking me up, so I walked over to my closet and pulled out a little shoebox. It was really dorky but it was "The Things I Love" box. It mostly had pictures of Bella in it, then there was a picture of the three babies together. I laid my fingers on there little pictures, there were perfect, ten fingers, and toes, and a little cute button nose. I couldn't wait to be able to hold them and go to a park and say those are my kids.

It wasn't long that I heard the impatient honk of Alice's car horn. I tucked my shoebox away and waved to my mom, she would leave soon after I left, but I had to get there early to get in the right place in line. I grabbed the robe hanging by the door and hurried out to the car waiting with my love in it.

**Bella Point of View**

Alice sat in the driver's seat, I sat in the seat behind her. Our gold robes beside me were crumpled, and would probably get all wrinkly, but Alice said that they wouldn't. Not that I care of anything, really they were ugly.

Emmett came outside and my face lit up in a grin. I blushed when he winked at me then started to walk around he car. He passed up the passenger seat, and joined me in the back seat. He picked Alice's and my robes and threw them to the side and sat next to me. I broughty lips to his and kissed him as Alice started to pull out of his short drive way. He pulled away and held me hand sweetly as we drove to the school.

Alice pulled into the parking-lot and parked close to the school, thankfully the distance between us and the school wasn't far and my belly wouldn't get in the way to much. We carried out robes over out forearms as we walked and got to the disorder that was the graduating class trying to get into order. The teachers finally did get everyone in order. Alice was at the front with the last name starting with C. Emmett was in the middle, and I was closer to the back. Emmett waved with a nervous smile and waved back to me as the first few names were called. As the names got rattled off I grew antsy.

When Emmett was called the Cullens, his mom, and my dad hollered for him. I never saw him walk off of the stage after he shook hands and got that stupid piece of paper we worked thirteen years for.

My name was called and everyone cheered, I blushed and waved to my family every single one of them in the crowd. I recieved hugs and handshakes from some of the teachers that loved me as a student. Emmett pulled me to the side and whispered in my ear, "They are going to give a special announcement about our soon to be here children." I smiled and tip-toed up to kiss his cheek. We stood in an embrace as the rest of our classmates were called up.

After everyone was called up the principal came up to the mic. Now that our children, and students have all been given their tickets to freedom, we have a special announcement. As everyone knows the lovely couple Emmett McCarthy, and Isabella Swan are expecting. So by special request I have been asked to give them these," He pointed to two strollers that were being pushed by Angela, and Lauren. "Bella and Emmett will be welcoming their two children in just a few days," people clapped and I blushed yet again. As Angela and Lauren walked up, Lauren walked over and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I've started anger management classes, and I'm on probation. I feel really guilty so that's why I bought two stro -" Lauren was cut off my loud, ringing shots, I knew as a gun shot. People in the crowd screamed, the principal ducked behind the then wooden stand. Angela hit the deck, and Lauren dropped in for of me. I gasped as I saw the blood pool around her. I didn't want her dead! I looked at Emmett and started to walk over to him, more shots rang out and a tiny hole appeared in Emmett's chest. I screamed and dropped to my knees in front of him. I sobbed and held his face. I looked into the crowd and saw Mike wine bottle in hand in the other was a gun. He popped out the one clip and pushed in another.

"This is all your fault Bella if only you would have went out with me then all these people wouldn't be hurt, and you wouldn't be dead." He lifted the gun and shot three more bullets ,pain ripped through me body andll I could think was that I wanted to live. For my babies for my Emmett, for myself. I wanted him to live and babies. Even Lauren didn't deserve to die like this.

"Please God, please let me and Emmett live, Lauren too. Make sure my babies are safe and please say with my father through all of this. Please." I said hoping that my prays would be heard, I let my pray drift away as another shot rang out, and blackness seeped into my mind.

* * *

**So now that everything has gone down now what do you think will happen? Review it please, and poll on my page.**


	10. Chapter 10

****

****

**Babies for Graduation.**

**Chapter 10.**

******Enjoy. **

* * *

Everything had gone as planned after the shooting. Charlie's job was taken care of easily, as Mike has shot himself in the head after he fired at Bella, and killed himself.

Lauren was in the hospital, her wounds were bad but not fatal. The bullet had went through her kidney and out her back, so she had to get one kidney removed and was out on a machine to clean her blood. She would heal and move to Seattle where she finds her future husband, who was her past baby daddy, and ultimatly lived happily ever after.

Bella had to have an emergeny C-section. One of the two bullets that had went through her went in her stomach and killed the little girl quickly. The little boy lived for three short days and was cremated.

After Bella and Emmett awoke Bella refused to talk to any of them, and ran to Canada. Emmett talked sense into her adn was able to get her to return home. Her first words were to Alice and were, "You lieing, bitch! It's all your fault my babies are dead!" Then she turned on Carlisle and said, "You're a lazy pig! You could have easily endoused me and they would be alive!"

Alice proceed to tell Emmett and Bella that no matter how she interveined Bella and Emmet died and so did the three children. Bella was depressed and took it out on the forest and learned everyone's story. Esme, Rose, and Bella all connected and Bella, with their help, started to feel better.

Bella's father and Emmett's mother were broken hearted and started to mend together. Emmett's mother moved into Charlie's house and they rested the three urns on the fireplace, the baby in the middle of his parents.

Forks was broken for awhile after that, the Newton's moved to California. Emmett was placed in the high school's hall of fame and would always be remembered.

The day the shooting happened, the skies opened up and cried.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
